


Unequivocal

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the <a href="http://carefullykissed.livejournal.com/"><b>carefullykissed</b></a> Christmas challenge. It doesn’t follow the rules though, so isn't an official "entry."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unequivocal

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the [**carefullykissed**](http://carefullykissed.livejournal.com/) Christmas challenge. It doesn’t follow the rules though, so isn't an official "entry."

Viggo wasn't drunk. Far from it. He'd been nursing the same beer for most of the night. He wasn't high. His eyes were as clear and lucid as ever, shimmering with Christmas spirit. Viggo was just happy. So ecstatically happy his smile hadn't faded one inch all night. Tomorrow he was flying home for Christmas and would see Henry for the first time in more months than he cared to think about. So Viggo was happy and he wanted to share his cheer. He arrived at the party with a cheesy wire contraption permanently dangling mistletoe over his head. Tonight wasn't just for hugs or head butts, tonight it was kisses for everyone.

Orlando watched Viggo make the rounds of the cast and crew but wasn't concerned. It was all in good fun and he'd get his turn soon. Hell, he planned to take several turns if he had his way. But then there was Billy "I'll kiss anybody" Boyd. The same Billy Boyd that Viggo had locked lips with more times than Orlando cared to count. And suddenly it wasn't just fun; suddenly it was lingering. Their eyes looked less light and airy, more dark and dreamy. And Orlando began to fume and a strong coil of jealousy unfurled in his gut. He might not have made his move yet, but he'd staked his claim long ago: Viggo was off limits.

Viggo took a break from his holiday greetings and headed over to the bar to grab another beer. Orlando watched intently, fixated on the flex of his muscles and the strength of his forearms, captivated as he bent down to pull another beer from the mini-fridge. Enough was enough. Orlando stalked over to Viggo and invaded his space. He yanked the mistletoe off his head, took firm hold of his face and plundered his mouth. He kissed him thoroughly, ravenously sucking and nibbling, sating his hunger while creating new thirsts. When Viggo's knees weakened and he slumped against him in delightful surrender, Orlando stopped his assault and growled.

"Mine."


End file.
